Entre fantômes
by kama-chan59
Summary: Quand deux fantômes amoureux fêtent un anniversaire ensemble...


**Note de l'auteure:**

Comme annoncé dans mon précédent OS, voici une fic sur celui qui est arrivé premier ex æquo avec Shun Izuki au résultat du sondage.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Mayu/Kuro

* * *

 **ENTRE FANTÔMES**

Kuroko attendait devant la station de métro Todai-Mae Station. Il venait d'en sortir et cherchait des yeux la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Ce fut le contraire qui arriva.

 **\- Bonjour Tetsuya.**

 **\- Bonjour Chihiro.**

Le plus vieux se baissa pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du plus jeune, ce qui le fit sourire tendrement.

 **\- On y va?** Demanda l'argenté.

 **\- Oui, allons-y.**

Ils devaient visiter la prestigieuse université de Tokyo. En effet, Kuroko était en troisième année au lycée, et avait donc passé les examens d'entrée à la fac où il désirait poursuivre ses études. Todai étant la meilleure, elle était le premier choix du bleuté. Elle était aussi celle où étudiait Mayuzumi Chihiro, le petit-ami du passeur. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait proposé de servir de guide quand il avait appris que son chéri avait réussi le concours d'entrée, au début de l'automne.

* * *

Les deux adolescents s'étaient retrouvés quelques mois après la victoire de Seirin à la Winter-Cup, alors que le plus vieux venait d'intégrer Todai, en section littéraire, et donc ainsi, emménager dans la capitale. Ils s'étaient croisés par hasard deux ou trois fois avant que Mayuzumi ne se décide à inviter Kuroko à boire un verre. Ils se retrouvaient toutes les semaines. Ils allaient soit au café, soit sur un terrain de street. Et un jour de juin, le plus âgé s'était déclaré et le plus jeune lui avait retourné spontanément ses sentiments.

Cela faisait maintenant sept mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et leur couple se portait à merveille. Ils avaient réussi à s'organiser pour pouvoir se voir au moins une fois par semaine, même si parfois, ils ne faisaient que réviser. Le simple fait d'être ensemble leur suffisait. La compagnie de l'autre leur devenait de plus en plus indispensable. Ce fut donc avec un plaisir immense que l'argenté accueillit la nouvelle que son petit-ami viendrait étudier dans la même université que lui. Il y voyait l'opportunité de le voir un peu plus souvent.

* * *

La visite des locaux de Todai leur prit un certain temps, le campus étant très grand. Elle se passa sans soucis majeur si ce ne fut que les deux amoureux passaient inaperçus et qu'on leur rentrait régulièrement dedans. Cependant, y étant habitués, ils n'en firent pas grand cas.

- **Dis, Tetsuya, la semaine prochaine, c'est ton anniversaire. Tu es libre, ou tu le fêtes avec ta famille?**

 **\- Mes parents ne seront pas encore rentrés de leur voyage. Je veux juste me rendre sur la tombe de ma grand-mère. À part ça, je suis totalement libre. Pourquoi?**

 **\- Eh bien, j'aimerais qu'on passe le week-end ensemble et qu'on le fête tous deux.**

 **\- Oui, ce serait vraiment formidable.**

 **\- Alors, c'est décidé. Je t'attends vendredi soir, après l'entraînement.**

 **\- Vendredi?**

 **\- Oui, c'est bien le vendredi soir que commence le week-end, non?**

 **\- Si, mais mon anniversaire n'est que dimanche.**

 **\- Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis. Tu n'auras qu'à venir samedi matin.**

 **\- Non, c'est bon, je viendrais vendredi soir. J'ai hâte.**

Et Kuroko afficha un petit sourire sincère faisant ainsi se gonfler de joie le cœur de Mayuzumi. Le bleuté souriait rarement et quand cela arrivait, le plus vieux savait apprécier ces moments à leur juste valeur. Lui aussi avait hâte de fêter l'anniversaire de sa moitié.

* * *

La semaine leur sembla interminable, impatients qu'ils étaient de passer leur week-end en amoureux. Ce fut à peine s'ils se souvenaient des cours qu'ils avaient suivis. Leurs proches respectifs avaient bien essayé de savoir ce qui les mettait autant dans la lune, mais aucun ne répondit. Leur vie privée se devait de rester, justement, privée.

Le vendredi arriva enfin, les délivrant de cette attente insupportable. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, Tetsuya se précipita sous la douche et se dépêcha de se préparer à partir. L'ayant harcelé toute la semaine sans pour autant recevoir de réponses, ses coéquipiers ne se fatiguèrent pas à lui demander pourquoi il se pressait tant, se disant qu'il ne répondrait pas plus à cette question qu'aux précédentes.

De son côté, Chihiro se dépêcha lui aussi de rentrer. Il ne voulait pas être en retard pour l'arrivée de son petit-ami. Il avait plusieurs choses à préparer pour pouvoir lui fêter un anniversaire digne de ce nom. C'était le premier qu'ils fêtaient ensemble, s'étant mis en couple après que leurs anniversaires soient passés. Il ne voulait pas de fausse note, tout devait se dérouler à la perfection. Il avait tout planifié.

Le petit passeur arriva aux alentours de 19h. Il avait les clefs depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il entra donc sans frapper, lançant juste un " **je suis rentré"** pour avertir l'autre de sa présence. Il fut accueilli par un tendre baiser qu'il rendit avec plaisir. Il aimait les baisers de l'argenté. Il trouvait que ce dernier embrassait divinement bien, même s'il se refusait à savoir comment il avait pu acquérir cette expérience, sentant la pointe de la jalousie quand il se risquait à y penser. Il ne pouvait imaginer son chéri en train d'embrasser un autre homme. Cela lui faisait bien trop mal.

Il alla déposer son sac dans la chambre et rejoignit son aimé dans la cuisine, d'où une agréable odeur se dégageait. Il était toujours émerveillé devant les talents culinaires du plus grand, lui qui ne savait faire que des œufs durs. Il pourrait sans peine rivaliser avec Kagami.

- **Hmmm, ça sent vraiment très bon. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon?**

 **\- Rien de spécial, pour ce soir en tout cas. Juste une soupe miso et des ramens.**

 **\- C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin après l'entraînement de Riko. Merci.**

 **\- C'est toujours un plaisir, surtout si tu me prends dans tes bras comme ça. Je suis prêt à cuisiner pour toi tous les jours.**

Cette remarque fit rougir le petit fantôme tout en lui faisant admettre un léger sourire.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Ils dînèrent, ils regardèrent la télé tout en discutant, et se couchèrent, fatigués de leurs journées.

Le lendemain se passa tranquillement aussi. Kuroko avait entraînement jusqu'à midi, mais son homme l'attendait à la sortie du lycée et ils allèrent déjeuner ensemble. Ils se rendirent ensuite au cinéma puis au bowling. Ils rentrèrent ensemble à l'appartement du plus vieux où ce dernier leur prépara un plateau télé. Un match de l'équipe nationale était diffusé et ils prirent leur repas tout en supportant l'équipe nippone qui affrontait les coréens. Ils furent ravis de voir les japonais s'imposer avec un score de 113-98. Cela avait été un beau match. Les deux équipes s'étaient battues jusqu'au bout. Ils zappèrent sur une autre chaîne, à la fin du match, regardant un vieux film.

À minuit pile, Mayuzumi embrassa son cher et tendre.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Hein? Mais on est pas encore dimanche.**

 **\- Bien-sûr que si. Il est minuit. Nous sommes donc le 31.**

 **\- Oh! Alors merci.**

Et il lui rendit son baiser. Celui-ci, d'abord tendre, devint vite fougueux et passionné. Les langues dansaient ensemble, se cherchant, se trouvant et se caressant avec amour et envie.

Chihiro commença à faire bouger ses mains sur le petit corps du bleuté, sous son T-shirt, lui caressant les flancs, et titillant les petits grains de chair. Kuroko gémit dans la bouche de son amant, preuve qu'il appréciait les caresses. Les maillots furent vite retirés et jetés plus loin dans la pièce, laissant les mains libres de toucher chaque parcelle de peau à leurs portées.

Les caresses se firent plus appuyées. La bouche de l'argenté délaissa celle de son vis à vis pour aller embrasser sa mâchoire avant de dériver sur son oreille, mordillant le lobe et suçotant la peau fine derrière celui-ci. Elle alla ensuite marquer la peau pâle du cou avant de mordre la clavicule gauche qu'il s'appliqua ensuite à lécher afin de soulager la douleur provoquée par la morsure. À chaque étape, les soupirs de désir de Kuroko s'intensifiaient. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste. Ses mains caressaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient toucher du magnifique corps au dessus de lui, s'attardant longuement sur ses fesses rondes et fermes.

Quand il sentit ses tétons se faire torturer par une bouche taquine, il ne put retenir son gémissement. Des sensations, toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres, envahissaient son corps tout entier. Dieu, ce qu'il aimait s'abandonner dans ces bras. Il se sentait connecté à celui qu'il aimait et il trouvait ce sentiment plus que magique.

Il trouvait que, ce soir, son compagnon était plus tendre, plus attentionné que d'habitude. Pas qu'il ne l'était pas les autres fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était particulier, il pouvait le sentir clairement. Son amant prenait bien soin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, gardant sa virilité pour la fin, faisant ainsi monter le désir en lui au plus haut point. Son membre fièrement dressé attendait impatiemment qu'on lui prête toute l'attention dont il avait besoin.

Quant trois doigts vinrent tapoter doucement ses lèvres, c'est avec avidité qu'il les prit en bouche, les humidifiant avec application, les suçant comme il aurait englouti le sexe de son chéri. Une fois cette tâche terminée, il sentit le premier appendice s'introduire en lui en même temps qu'il sentit la bouche de sa moitié se refermer sur sa verge. Il en cria de bonheur. Rapidement, un second puis un troisième doigt suivirent le premier et firent des mouvements de va et vient ainsi que des mouvements de ciseaux. Quand ils trouvèrent la prostate du plus petit, frappant allègrement dedans, ce dernier ne put retenir un autre cri de plaisir. Son bassin bougeait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son partenaire était vraiment doué pour rendre les préliminaires plus qu'agréables.

Au bout d'un moment, cela ne lui suffit plus. Il avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus.

 **\- Chihiro, plus! Viens, je t'en prie!**

L'interpellé se fit un plaisir d'obéir. Il retira ses doigts et plaça son membre devant l'entrée de son aimé. Il poussa doucement et entra lentement, jusqu'à la garde. Il attendit un peu et commença des allers-retours langoureux. Après quelques instants, il accéléra le rythme sur la demande de son uke. Il allait plus vite, plus profond, tapant à chaque fois dans cette délicieuse petite boule de nerfs. Il sentait la jouissance monter de plus en plus en lui. C'est dans un long râle rauque qu'il se libéra à l'intérieur du petit bleuté, en de longs jets brûlants. En sentant la chaude semence se répandre en lui, Kuroko ne put plus se retenir. Il se répandit sur son ventre en hurlant le prénom de son amant, alors que son corps était parcouru de tremblements, tant l'orgasme avait été puissant.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- **Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire, Tetsuya.**

\- **Merci. C'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. Et la nuit ne fait que commencer.**

 **\- C'est vrai, on a encore toute la nuit.**

Et c'est plus amoureux que jamais qu'ils remirent le couvert plusieurs fois, en variant les positions. Ce fut épuisés, mais repus et heureux, qu'ils finirent par s'endormir, le plus jeune dans les bras du plus vieux, entre fantômes.

* * *

* Voilà, c'est fini. Comme je l'avais promis, un petit OS sur le couple Mayuzumi/Kuroko. Et sur la demande, ou plutôt le défi de **LWSabaku** , je vais tenter un Ogiwara/Kuro pour le prochain.

Dites-moi si vous avez aimé, ou pas, dans une petite review. Et si, comme **LWSabaku** , vous avez des demandes d'OTP, n'hésitez pas. Même si ça me prend un peu de temps pour trouver une trame intéressante, je relève tous les défis tant qu'ils sont yaois. Pour les hétéros, il me faut plus de réflexion. Ça prend donc plus de temps.

Bises.


End file.
